


Goddammit Nakamori, how do you accidentally handcuff Sonoko to KID???

by phantomthiefkaito1412 (BlockSwingPerry)



Series: KID, what do you mean you can't do such and such thing? [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Handcuffed Together, It's Nakamori's fault, Kaito has to figure out how to get out of this situation, Safehouses, not sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockSwingPerry/pseuds/phantomthiefkaito1412
Summary: Nakamori had finally screwed up.Somehow, in the heat of the struggle of trying to put handcuffs on KID while a dozen other police officers attempted to do the same, Nakamori had handcuffed Kaito KID… to Suzuki Sonoko.And predictably, KID fled the scene with Sonoko hot on his wrist....Her parents are gonna kill him when they find out it was Nakamori that had accidentally forced KID to kidnap their daughter. He was most likely going to be booted off the task force for this. (Well, perhaps not booted off the task force since he was the expert in Kaito KID. Yelled at? Getting fined? Jail time? Did this count technically as aiding a kidnapping? Was he the kidnapper in this situation? Nakamori didn’t know.)Especially when they find out what modifications he added to the cuffs to prevent KID from escaping them.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Suzuki Sonoko
Series: KID, what do you mean you can't do such and such thing? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667284
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Goddammit Nakamori, how do you accidentally handcuff Sonoko to KID???

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dcmk fic!!! I've been working on this all week, and it originally started out as a cute one shot in my head?? I was like, damn I want a cute story where Sonoko finds out KID can't cook at all and she teaches him the few recipes she knows, but what kind of situation would allow that? The only reason they would get in that situation would be because they were handcuffed. Wait....
> 
> Anyways, I've only read a few Magic Kaito mangas and Case Closed mangas. I haven't gotten to see Sonoko a lot so I don't know how on point this is for her character and I might not be in the know for her backstory.

Kaito KID was known as a master thief with many tricks up his sleeve. His trademark? Expert disguises. KID could go from flamboyant white clad thief to an entirely different person in a matter of seconds and it was nearly impossible to spot KID in disguise if KID did not want to be found. From wardrobe to voice to gait, KID could copy it all. 

It was a useful skill in taunting the police and making a quick getaway when one of his heists went south.

A certain Suzuki Sonoko, however, did not have to taunt the police or make a quick getaway on a heist and was not famous for her disguises. 

KID, at the moment, wished she was. The two were trying to be inconspicuous while waiting for the subway.

At this rate, with all the fidgeting and nervousness Sonoko was omitting, someone at the Roppongi Hills subway station was eventually gonna call them in for acting suspicious. One young man had already been staring at them with an odd expression on his face. 

KID, of course, had tried to combat Sonoko’s amateur disguising skills by having KID and Sonoko disguised as officers Takagi and Sato. He had hoped that if they were spotted by someone who knew Takagi and Sato personally, they would brush off the awkwardness and closeness of the duo (to hide the handcuffs around KID and Sonoko’s wrists) as them being awkward lovebirds. 

Unfortunately, Sonoko was much more nervous than he had previously thought and they looked more like a kidnapper and hostage than lovebirds. KID’s eye began to twitch as Sonoko continued to fidget in a way that painfully did not match the face she was currently wearing. 

“Hey, Sonoko,” KID softly whispered in Sonoko’s ear, “You need to stop fidgeting like that. You’re making us look suspicious.”

Sonoko whispered back, “Huh? What do you mean?”

Sonoko had thought she was doing a pretty good job at not freaking out at her current situation and hiding it, but perhaps not. 

“Sato doesn't fidget much. It’s a bit hard to explain, but someone is gonna pick up that something is wrong,” KID gently explained. 

“Oh. Sorry,” Sonoko stiffened and stood a little straighter. It wasn’t a perfect imitation of Sato, but it was certainly much better than before. 

At least it got the eagle-eyed young man to stop staring. Kaito let out a sigh.

He had to admit, he was a little bit stressed right now. At any moment he could be found out and thrown in prison. 

KID had been in similar situations before, where someone was close to catching him and/or about to reveal KID’s secret identity, but definitely not a situation like this. This time, in order to protect Kuroba Kaito’s identity, KID had to kidnap an innocent bystander. 

Oh god, KID, no Kaito, had kidnapped a person. The reality of the situation set in and Kaito started to panic inwardly. Ooooooh no, he had done it this time. Aoko was gonna murder Kaito when he got back from whatever this was. That is, if Aoko knew Kaito’s secret. Luckily she didn’t. That was a small relief. Still, he was gonna get an earful of Aoko ranting about KID’s evilness. 

Sonoko nudged him and informed him that the subway had just arrived. Her voice was calm, a stark contrast to the internal panic he was having. Poker face. He was losing his poker face and he needed it back. He could contemplate just how much trouble he was in later. Right now he needed to get to the safehouse somewhere in Hiroo. 

Taking a seat next to Sonoko, he went over his plan of action. Jii had made him go over his father’s list of safehouses recently and how to get access to them. Right now, he was closest to the Hiroo safehouse (duh, he already thought that). So, all he had to do was get over there. 

The rest of the subway ride was ridden in silence. Sonoko seemed to pick up on the fact that this was not a good place to ask KID questions due to how many people were currently in their car. Soon, the electronic voice had announced their arrival at Hiroo station in several languages. 

They exited the station and Sonoko immediately started hammering KID with questions once they had gotten all the way out of the subway station.

“So, where are we going? To your house? No, wait, that would be a bad idea. Are we going to a hotel then?” Sonoko rapidly fired off questions and Kaito’s poor brain couldn’t keep up. He needed a drink. 

“Slow down, slow down! I can’t keep up with you! My brain is bleh right now. I haven’t had anything to drink all day and I’m afraid that I used up all my hydrated brain cells in the heist.” Kaito’s mouth felt dry and his eyes spotted a vending machine across the street.

“Now that I think about it, I’m thirsty too,” Sonoko remarked and she reached over to grab some change from her purse. Kaito stopped her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover the cost of whatever you want. It’s on me. Which one do you want?” 

Sonoko took a moment to look at the options before her. It was mostly coffee, and her eyes lingered on a coke before making her choice. 

“Milk tea, please.”

Digging out his wallet and leaning away from Sonoko to make sure that Sonoko couldn’t see his ID card and driver's license. Shoving his wallet back into his pocket, he deposited the change for a milk tea and a chocolate milk into the vending machine. 

He took a sip of the chocolatey nectar that was his milk and let the sugar work it’s magic in his brain. He swore he could think better already. 

“ I didn’t realize that Kaito KID had such a sweet tooth,” teased Sonoko, gently nudging KID in his ribs. Kaito noticed that she had already taken a huge sip out of her own drink. “Haven’t had a drink all day, he says, and goes straight for the chocolate milk!”

“What can I say? The stuff is good. You could probably bribe me with it.” Kaito wagged a finger at Sonoko. “Now, I can’t have you telling anyone about my love for chocolate. What would my reputation come to be if the task force realizes that they could lure me out with it?”

“Your secret's safe with me.” Sonoko giggled at the mental image of Inspector Nakamori making a chocolate trap for KID and it actually working. “Well, anyways, it looks like your brain is back to normal now. Mind telling me where we’re going? I really can’t imagine that we’ll be going to your house.”

“There’s a safehouse of mine I have around here,” Kaito said. Well, technically not his. And he didn’t actually know where it was, just who to contact in order to get to it. There was a man around here who he could ask. The guy was apparently an old friend of his father’s that maintained the safehouse. 

Jii had said that he would be able to find the guy at the Family Mart on the left of the bridge, which Kaito and Sonoko were rapidly approaching. 

“Okay, I need to stop by the Family Mart on the way over to the safehouse. I need to pick up something.” They had gotten to the bridge and KID pointed to the little Family Mart sign to Sonoko. Sonoko nodded. 

Stepping in the little store, Kaito could immediately spot the man Jii was talking about. One of the cashiers, Tanaka according to his name tag, had a little KID keychain. Now, all KID had to do was ask for the keys. Of course, he couldn’t just go up and simply ask for the keys. 

Going past the first shelf, Kaito made a beeline for the sodas and candy bars. Picking out a plain coke and a plain candy bar, ignoring the more unique flavours (damn the melon fanta was looking really good), Kaito headed back over to the front. 

“Plain selection there, sir,” Tanaka remarked. 

“Plain is better than bold right now,” Kaito replied back. 

For a brief moment Tanaka looked surprised, but quickly covered it up. He checked to make sure no one was watching and crouched down. Kaito could hear the sounds of boxes being pushed around and a click of a secret compartment. Tanaka brought out a small box. Standing up again, he opened it up and allowed Kaito to grab a folded piece of paper and a ring of keys. 

“I know it’s been quite awhile since his passing, but I’m sorry to hear what happened to him,” Tanaka whispered. 

“Thank you. I still miss him.” 

Thanking Tanaka, KID and Sonoko left the store. 

“Now, lets see what I’ve got here,” muttered KID, mostly to himself. He unfolded the piece of paper and then pocketed the keys. 

“Well, that looks like complete gibberish,” said Sonoko, who was looking over Kaito’s shoulder. Her arm awkwardly dangled below Kaito’s left wrist in order to let Kaito hold the note with both hands. Kaito let his left arm drop so that he would tire out her arm. 

“Maybe to you, but I recognize this code. It’ll take me a couple minutes to figure this out.” 

Kaito read through the note and deciphered it as he went. Once he had it memorized, he crumpled up the note and popped it in his mouth and started chewing. This is quality paper, he thought to himself. 

Sonoko made a face of disgust. “Ewww, I can’t believe you actually did that! Couldn’t you discard the note some other way?” Sonoko stuck out her tongue childishly. It looked very out of place on the borrowed face of Sato. Kaito wished he could take a picture, but that would be rude and it was certainly not the time to be taking silly photos. 

“I could have,” said Kaito through a mouthful of paper. He swallowed before continuing. “Okay, we need to continue straight for a bit and then we should take a left, onto the one lined with houses. The safehouse should be a small little house with a bongo truck in front of it.”

The two scurried off in a bit of a jog to the safe house. They soon got to the house in question. The bongo truck looked a bit beat up, but was probably tricked out if Kaito and Sonoko needed to make an escape by car. Or truck, in this case. 

“Here we are!” KID spread out his arms in a flourish. “All we need to do is just put in the code…” KID bent down a bit to clearly see the dirty keypad. After putting in the code, he gave a tug on the handle. Locked. He was confused before realizing he didn’t unlock the door first.

“Oh, I’m stupid. I forgot to unlock the door with the keys first.” 

Sonoko facepalmed. 

Kaito sheepishly laughed as he unlocked the door with the keys this time and the code. He opened it and let out a sigh of relief before turning it around and locking the many locks that decorated the inside of the door. 

“Oh!” exclaimed Sonoko. “It’s so quaint in here! Not much to explore in here though.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Knowing Kaito’s father, there was probably a large secret room or something hidden in the walls. “But first, we need to get out of these clothes.”

“Wai-” Sonoko started to cry out, but it was too late. KID had already grabbed the Sato wig Sonoko had on and yanked down. Blinking in surprise, Sonoko looked down to find herself back in the outfit she had worn to KID’s heist instead of a police officer uniform. 

How had KID changed her so fast? All he did was pull on her wig. And what the hell was KID wearing? 

KID still had on Officer Takagi’s face, but now was wearing a t-shirt that said ‘KID’s Magic Show’ with an image of KID and then some jeans. He had also somehow changed his demeanor to something so un-Takagi like that even though Sonoko knew KID had Takagi’s face on, never in a million years would Sonoko guess that the shapeshifter before her had Takagi’s face. 

He seemed like an entirely different person, even with the familiar face. It was hard to put in words, and was quite impressive actually. 

“So, not gonna change out of Takagi’s face, huh?” 

“Nope,” said Kaito, popping the ‘p’. “Too much of a hassle. Besides, I can't change into my actual face here, and I’m thinking that changing Takagi’s face to someone else’s face will still have the same problem.” As Kaito was talking, he attempted to put his hands behind his head. Then he remembered that, oh yeah, he and Sonoko were handcuffed together. 

“Ug, we need to get these off. Let’s go find some- '' Kaito was interrupted by a loud growling coming from his stomach. 

“Dinner,” he amended.


End file.
